


秘密

by liukeopal



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liukeopal/pseuds/liukeopal





	秘密

我有一个秘密，不知道其他人是否也会这样，但它是从那次男女生吵架我闯进浴室以后产生的。每天早上从睡梦中苏醒过来时，我的身体总是有些异样，下体肿胀而坚硬。身体里有一种欲望在疯狂叫嚣，它渴望得到释放。

我查遍了书库中的藏书，没有任何一本提到过这种状况，大概是需要更高的权限才能了解吧。但我想这并不是生病，因为即使放着不管，它不久之后也会自己安分下来，像是睡着了一般。

原本我以为自己已经驯服了这头野兽，但我却发现，每当我想起一个人时，它就旋即苏醒，然后在我的体内四处冲撞，沿着血管游走在我的四肢躯干，最后汇集于那个地方，甚至有些疼痛。所以我暗自推测，这种感觉在某种程度上一定与她有关。

她是我的新搭档。她留着柔顺的浅金色及腰卷发，眼眸像夏日晴空那样湛蓝清澈，脸颊白皙中透着健康的红晕，细嫩的肌肤光滑而富有弹性，身材匀称却弧度分明，在其他男生眼中是女神般的人物。

曾经的我对他们对她的夸赞不屑一顾。我并不是不知道她的外表生得好看，只是那身皮囊尚不足以让我对她产生别样的情绪，我有更想要击败的对手，我有更想要做的事。

我们最早开始交谈时还不是搭档。那时我只想找个安静的地方待着，躲开喧闹的人群，却误入了属于她的温室，还被她撞破我在服药的秘密。我匆匆收起手上的橘色药瓶，然后冷淡拒绝了她那种对我来说与同情没有两样的关心。请别管我，我记得我是这样对她说的。这样她就应该知道我的态度了吧，如果她听得懂的话。

但不久之后我发现了，她好像有点傻，至少当我把她从倒塌的立柜下拉到身边时，是这样想的。我很清楚地提醒过她这个地方并不安全，她却还是毫无顾忌地走进了那栋年久失修的木质结构房屋，如果不是我出于保证她安全的责任跟在她身后，只怕13部队明天就要来一个新人报道了。

随后我再次确认了我的想法，她把外面捡到的那本书带回了鸟笼。光看封面书名我就知道这不是适合这个地方的东西，花园里这么多年的教导还没有教会她有些事情是寄驶员没有权限得知的吗？她看见我皱眉，只低头不语。不过这并不关我的事，就像她为我保守服药的秘密一样，我也不会告诉他人。

我以为她这次以后大概能学乖一点，可她却总是听不进去我的话。我明明白白地告诉过她别来管我，她却主动提出了与我搭档的申请，结果给我招来了太的记恨。又是你那无处安放的同情吗？我这样问她，只是还没有得到答案，我们就不得不投身于下一场战斗了。

然后我才发现，我想得没错，她就是个傻瓜，还是那种傻得彻头彻尾无可救药的傻瓜，只是这个女人，是为了拯救我这种已经自暴自弃的废物而犯傻的。

她对我说，我们都会受伤，也都会伤害别人，但是不能因为害怕，就失去信任的能力；她又对我说，她相信我，所以希望我也能相信她，接着就不听所有人劝阻，启动了Stampede模式。

她一定是疯了，才会不要命地做这么危险的事。她是在赌我能不能因她改变吗？她凭什么这样信任我，即使我从未给过她任何回应？如果我没有把她从驾驶席上拉下来，她知道会有什么后果吗？她难道不会感到害怕吗？

好吧，她赢了，彻彻底底地赢了。我输给了一个傻瓜，一个我许诺以后要用生命来保护的傻瓜。

从此以后，我面对她时永远都是无可奈何一败涂地，我败给了她的坚持，我败给了她的温柔，我败给了她的笑容。我也总算体会到了她的美好，不仅仅是源于她的外表，而是和她的名字一样，是那温暖得能够融化我的坚冰的心灵。

意识到这一点，回过神再看她时，一切都不同了。她的一颦一笑一举一动，都拨动着我的内心。只要想起她来，早先已经被压制住的野兽，又开始在我体内蠢蠢欲动无法管控了。从前只是在身体里乱窜的欲望，如今变得越来越清晰，全都指向了她。这种难以抑制的需求让我有些错乱，自己仿佛分裂出了两个人格。

“她的身体在吸引着你，你想要发泄在她的身上。”另一个我在心中说道。

“不对，我应该保护她，这是我承诺过的。”我否认他的话。

“承认吧，你在渴望她，你想得到她。”他不屑地笑笑，像是看穿了我心底隐秘的想法，“她那么好，你难道对她不敢兴趣吗？否则你为什么总把目光放在她身上？”

“这是因为她是个傻瓜，总是做一些危险的事。”我为自己找到了一个合理的解释，她总是那么让人放心不下，所以我才会这样看她。

“这有又什么矛盾呢？你既可以占有她，也可以呵护她，不论如何，她对你来说都是那么重要。”他却毫不掩饰地指出了我话中的漏洞，那个我故意忽略的部分。

“别说了，停下来！”我在心中低吼。

“呵，停下来？你好好看看，现在停不下来的人，到底是你，还是我？”

被他的话惊醒，我猛然睁开双眼，发现不知何时自己已经侧躺在床上蜷成一团，右手握住了私处，拇指食指圈住最上面的尖端，那个平常用于排泄的出口分泌出了一种半透明的黏液。我急急地想要收回手，可是掠过顶部沟壑出时带来的别样触感却让我全身一抖，这是一种从未有过的体验。

我不是一个沉溺于身体感官的人，就像我对于饮食从没有过任何偏爱或者挑剔。但是这种陌生的感觉却与舌尖上的味觉截然不同，它能带动我的每个细胞为之一起颤动，撩起全部快感。它极具诱惑力，我居然再一次着魔般把手伸了回去，用自己的指尖触摸这个属于我但是却从未认真感受过的部位。

它好像与我幼年时的样子不同了些，也与我的身体在一起成长，不知何时本来包裹住顶端的那层皮肤由于充血胀起已经褪至下方堆叠，暴露出来的部分却尤其敏感，只需轻轻一碰就会带来强烈的刺激。当我的手沿着它上下滑动时，心中难忍的欲念会得到些许纾解，可是只要一停下就变本加厉地朝我席卷而来，不断消磨我的理智。这真可怕，像是带着剧毒的诱惑一般，我想立刻止住自己的行动，却发觉已经难以自控无法自拔。

“是吗？仅仅这样就足够了吗？”那个声音又在我耳边响起，这大概是魔鬼的声音，引诱我沉沦于欲望的深渊。“你是不是忘记了谁？”

他的话音未落，她的身影瞬间侵占了我大脑的每一个角落。只是这次，我脑海里映出的不再仅仅是她脸上惯常的那种令人安心的微笑，而是她的每一个模样。无论是她身着剪裁得当的制服半蹲在盛开花丛中仰头看我时露出的修长肩颈，还是她换上贴身的作战服专注与金雀号连接时优美的背面线条，甚至连我以为早已遗忘的在一边，那次误入浴室中时偶然瞥见的，她虽然裹着雾气但仍旧曲线毕露的胴体，都伴着她明丽娇艳的笑容以及甜美动人的嗓音，无比清晰地浮现在我眼前。

“怎么样，她美吧？”我无法否认他的话，她在我眼中，一向美丽到不可方物，即使真正的她美得丝毫不带攻击性，但我仍觉得她是这个世界上最耀眼的人。“这样的她，你难道不想要拥有吗？”

我不知道自己是否有资格能得到她，但是假如有机会，我想我会付出我的所有来交换，哪怕只有短短一瞬。可这是假如，假如，这都是假如。

“那么至少现在，在这个世界里，你可以幻想她的一切。”我终于被他所描绘的场景所诱惑，放纵自己享受触摸敏感部位所带来的快感。幻想着脱下包裹着她身体的层层衣物，手指沿着她光洁的脸庞，拂过她细嫩的脖颈，然后流连于她隆起的胸部，之后再顺着她柔滑的后背，触碰到她饱满的臀部和紧致的大腿。

接下来应该如何我毫无概念，但仅仅是这样就能让我兴奋不已。她因为我的触碰而瑟缩，口中发出不知是抗拒还是催促的呻吟，只让我更加欲壑难平。想象着是她在用自己那双灵巧的手在我的硬挺上来回，纤细的手指轻抚过我的深沟，紧接着又按压着那个豁口，它因此而吐出了更多润滑的体液。我只觉得比起刚才自己的单方面的触摸来说，不知诱人沉醉了多少。她仿佛有魔力一般，任何事物只要与她相关，对我来说就能变得与众不同。

泌出的液体越来越多，让动作变得更加滑顺。我能感觉有什么在随着感官刺激在蓄积，像是火山喷发的前兆。于是忍不住加快了速度，用虎口刮擦能带来身体颤动的交界处，然后又用指腹揉捏最为敏感的区域。所谓理性全都被我却之脑后，顾不得这里还躺有别人，我难耐地低吼出声，气息粗哑紊乱。此刻我的脑海中除她以外，再不想有其他事物。

这样下去，很快我就顺利地攀上了巅峰。这是我第一次这样做，对这种感觉竟然有些惊慌，但当我咬着牙控制不住地一股股向外激射出来时，眼前只剩下了一团白光。头脑一片混乱，我却仿佛看到了她最常露出的那种把我从黑暗中拯救出来的笑容。她就是照亮我的世界的太阳，她就是我的光。

发泄过后的我无力地倒在床上无法思考，身体仍旧敏感地在不自觉抽搐，心跳和呼吸也久久不能平静。喷出的白浊液体温度迅速流失，粘于手掌腰腹格外冰凉，散发着一股膻腥，我从未闻到过这样奇异的气味，并不是什么令人愉悦的味道。而那头一直以外不愿听话的野兽终于彻底安静，虽然我不知道它还会不会醒来。两个分裂的我也好像又合二为一了，我在想他大概说得没错，我确实想要拥有她，但是我也想为她献出自己的一切。

我必须承认这个过程让人着迷，只是后续处理却很麻烦。我不得不先把被我最后无法忍耐的嘶吼吵醒的室友用言语敷衍过去，虽然理由蹩脚得我自己都听不下去；然后再故作镇定地地清理身上和衣服上的污渍，好在并没有弄脏床铺；那种身体上的脱力感倒是很快消失了，取而代之的是独特的满足与放松，这让我觉得也许偶尔一次也还不错。

可是当我再次碰到她时，我却发现自己无法再用平常的眼光来看她了。她一如既往地面带笑意向我问候早安，然后坐在餐桌前等待其他人到来。我看着她如花笑靥，忽然有种想要更靠近她的冲动。或者如果她愿意的话，我想要与她除了是搭档以外，还能有更加亲密的关系。

她好像感觉到了我在看她，朝这个方向转头望来，来不及躲闪的我便假装取水果避开她的视线，余光里看见她好像又笑了，眉眼如画。她的笑让我再次确认，她对我来说的的确确就是那个愿意用一生去追寻的存在。我不明白心中涌动的感情应该如何命名，但我知道，我想让这个笑容永远停留在她脸上，我想让她幸福。

这个秘密大概会埋在我心底，不会再有别人知道了吧。

后记：

大概很多年以后，两人滚床单时，心酱极偶然地从情迷意乱的满爷口中得知自己是他第一次自渎的对象时，心情有点复杂。唔，对于年轻男孩子来说这个是正常现象吧，至少他幻想的不是别人？总而言之，满爷还是被有些别扭的心酱咬了一口。


End file.
